Norfleet
, , or |part = GD_Weap_Launchers.A_Weapons_Unique. RL_Maliwan_Alien_Norfleet GD_Weap_Launchers.Barrel. L_Barrel_Alien_Maliwan_Norfleet GD_Weap_Launchers.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Maliwan_3_Norfleet |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = on }}Norfleet is a Rocket Launcher manufactured by Maliwan. The Norfleet can be obtained as a common drop from Vermivorous the Invincible or a rare drop from Hyperius the Invincible. Special Weapon Effects Fires three large purple projectiles in a horizontal line with erratic trajectory. Increased damage, increased blast radius, and reduced accuracy. Consumes 3 ammo per shot. After an enemy takes damage from the Norfleet's projectiles, it is surrounded by a blue field of plasma. Usage & Description The fire pattern of the Norfleet differs from any other rocket launcher in the game but can be used in much the same manner. The same safety precautions apply: if the projectiles land too close, the user will take damage (and will probably be crippled by the massive damage), but even in many cases, it is possible for the Norfleet's elemental effect to still apply to the wielder without taking direct blast damage. When firing the Norfleet, it is almost always guaranteed direct hits on enemies, making the Norfleet best for dealing damage over a massive area as well as tagging multiple enemies with elemental damage, assuming they are not immediately eliminated. Like any other E-tech rocket launchers (apart from Bandit manufactured), the plasma produced by the impact of the Norfleet projectiles are particularly useful, as these will ignore terrain and cover and will cause direct damage to anything within the cataclysmic radius, including the elemental effect. This property makes it one of the most powerful weapons in the game, with the rarity to match. The Norfleet is also useful if the user has been downed and needs to get a Second Wind, as the sheer damage and the tripled cataclysm effect can almost guarantee a revive from the weaker enemies in a crowd, the only exceptions being high-tier badasses or overleveled enemies. While The Norfleet can typically hold its own in most situations, it does suffer from unlisted increased ammo consumption, consuming 3 rockets per shot. This should be noted, as rockets can cost a substantial amount of money and are uncommon in ammo boxes. This trait may hinder prolonged usage, as a price to pay for its absurd damage output. Notes *In terms of damage the Norfleet's total damage output can exceed the Torgue-manufactured Nukem and even the Tunguska if all three projectiles hit their mark. **This means that the Norfleet boasts the highest base damage per shot in the entire game, even excluding its elemental damage. *Due to the unstable flight path of its projectiles, the Norfleet is best used at close to medium range in order to saturate a large area with one or two volleys. *Norfleet projectiles are affected by Vel0city and Precisi0n, making it possible for an Assassin to utilize the Norfleet at a slightly longer range than other characters. *A hotfix on 10/28/13 increased the reload speed and elemental effect chance on the Norfleet and all other Maliwan rocket launchers as part of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. Trivia *Although it is shown in-game as a Legendary, the game treats it as a weapon (similar to the Longbow). This results in its absence from the Legendary loot pool and can only be obtained from Vermivorous and Hyperius. *The Norfleet is the only launcher in the game that consumes 3 ammo per shot. *The Norfleet's flavor text is dark orange instead of the usual red color. **It is the only item in the game to have this. The reason behind this is unknown. Media Borderlands_2_Legendary_Weapon_Norfleet_Location_Guide_and_Demonstration|Norfleet Gameplay Demo fr:Norfleet ru:Разрыв_(ракетомет) uk:Розрив (ракетниця)